


Tequila Gold

by HolyVessel



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyVessel/pseuds/HolyVessel
Summary: When Harry accidentally overworks his Agent, he discovers that Tequila and Eggsy are dating.





	Tequila Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Kingsman or any of the associated characters.

Ending the Golden Circle hadn't gone exactly as they had planned, but at least everyone had come back from the mission alive. They had tricked one of the men guarding the gate to come close enough to make the switch with Merlin and then the three of them slipped into the compound before it closed. The resulting fights with Charlie, the dogs and then Whiskey had been tough, but they walked away with no life threatening injuries.

Life for the remaining three Kingsman were smooth sailing after that, at least for everyone except Eggsy. With only three of them left, and Harry being the eldest Agent left, he was appointed as the new Arthur, with Merlin remaining in his position as he was the only of them who knew how to do it. Eggsy became Kingsman's only active agent. Harry decided that they were going to stay in Kentucky for a while and help out Statesmen while their scotch profits built up enough for them to rebuild. Harry was overeager in his attempts to pay back Statesman for everything that they had done for the Kingsman organization that he offered the only thing he had that would be useful to them, Eggsy. Harry assigned Eggsy to assist with every Statesman mission that came up, insisting that they would help out when Champ said that it wasn't necessary. 

Harry, in his overeagerness, had not noticed that he was running Eggsy absolutely ragged. Eggsy had a lot of missions with Tequila and the pair had become quite close. They even started to spend their off time together. This was where Harry finally found Eggsy, after looking for him for two hours. When he asked the new Agent Whiskey, she stated that Eggsy was probably with Agent Tequila, as he usually was when he wasn't on a mission. 

Tequila groaned as the sound of loud knocking filtered through his sleep addled mind. He cracked his eyes open and looked down to where Eggsy was nestled, still asleep, into his side. Eggsy's forehead creased as he started to wake up and Tequila quickly eased himself away from Eggsy and hurried to the door before Eggsy could fully wake up. Tequila unlocked the door and wrenched it open, eyes blinking as they adjusted to the hallway lights. 

“Yeah?” Tequila asked, his eyes finally adjusting enough to see Harry in the doorway. 

“Is Eggsy here?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow as he takes in Tequila's boxer clad body. 

“Yeah, he's in there.” Tequila said, nodding back behind him. 

“Finally. I need to speak with him.” Harry said. 

“Well, it's gonna have to wait. He's sleepin.” Tequila said, blocking the entry to his room with his body.

“Well wake him up. He has a mission in six hours and I need to debrief him.” Harry explained.

“Actually, he doesn't. Whiskey and Vodka are handling that mission, they don't need him.” Tequila replied. 

“Nonsense, if I say he's going then he's going. It's his job.” Harry stated.

“You're right, it is his job, but he's not the only one here who can go on missions. You're running that boy so ragged that he's about to drop. Champ, Merlin and the med team must agree with me, seeing as how they benched Eggsy from missions until he can get some decent rest. I'm surprised you didn't already know about that, you being Arthur and all. Well anyway, I'm gonna get back to bed. You have a good day.” Tequila stated before disappearing back behind his door. Eggsy grunted and turned to Tequila as he settled back into bed. 

“Everythin ok?” Eggsy asked, cuddling back into Tequila's chest.

“Yeah darlin, everything's fine. Go back to sleep.” Tequila asked, wrapping an arm around Eggsy and kissing the top of his head. 

“K.” Eggsy replied, probably already asleep before he finished the word. 

 

“Merlin!” Harry said, walking into Merlin's temporary Statesman office.

“What is it Harry?” Merlin asked, not looking away from his computer screen. He had volunteered to train the replacement for Ginger Ale, but until Statesman found a suitable replacement he was handling all of the Kentucky based missions himself. Luckily, there were only a few agents that were stationed at the Kentucky location. 

“Why has Eggsy been benched from missions? Why wasn't I told about this?” Harry asked. 

“This is what happens when you send your agents on back to back missions without giving them any down time. The lad's exhausted Harry, he damn near collapsed. Ye haven't been told yet because we made this decision this morning and you refused to listen to anything before you set off to look for the poor lad.” Merlin explained patiently. 

“He was with Tequila.” Harry stated. He was ashamed that he had not noticed how run down Eggsy was, not that he was going to let anyone know that. 

“I'm not surprised. The two of them have grown close.” Merlin replied. 

“Agent Tequila was in his boxers when he answered the door.” Harry said, 

“As I said, they're close. Is there anything important that ye needed me for Harry? I am rather busy.” Merlin asked.

“No, just keep me informed on Eggsy's situation.” Harry said. 

“Will do, as long as you don't go storming off all in a huff again.” Merlin goaded.

 

"Fuck!" Eggsy cried, throwing his head back as Tequila pounded into him. Tequila grinned and leaned down to kiss him, not stopping the onslaught of thrusts. Eggsy whined and panted as his orgasm started to build, and ,of course, that was when Harry chose to knock on Tequila's door.   
"Fuck. What is it?" Tequila yelled at the door. 

"It's Harry, I was hoping to speak to Eggsy." Harry replied.

"Well he's kinda busy right now. Can you come back later?" Tequila asked. Eggsy was moaning behind his hand, the last thing he wanted was for his boss to hear him getting fucked. 

"I'm just going to keep on knocking until I can speak to Eggsy." Harry said stubbornly.

"Jesus Christ." Tequila said, he eased out of Eggsy and irritatedly ripped the sheets from the bed before wrapping them around his waist and stalking to the door.

"Ya know, you picked a real shitty time to come try to apologize." Tequila glared at Harry.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Harry asked, thrown off.

"Well, you did interrupt something." Tequila said. "Now what do you want, I'd like to get back to it."

"I don't doubt it. I don't know if I approve of you're relationship with my Agent." Harry said dryly.

"I don't really give a fuck what you think. Now say what you need to say and get out of here." Tequila said, getting more irritated as the time passed.   
"I need to speak with Eggsy, not you." Harry said. 

"Yea, I'm a bit busy here guv. I'll come find ye later." Eggsy said, hiding his nakedness behind Tequila. He wrapped his arms around Tequila's chest and pulled him back into the room before shutting the door again. 

"Missed me did ya?" Tequila grinned. Eggsy just smirked and pulled Tequila into a kiss, making the taller man drop the sheets wrapped around him. Tequila moaned and pulled Eggsy flush to him. "Ready to finish what we started?" Tequila asked with a grin.

"Not quite." Eggsy grinned back. Tequila gave him a confused look before Eggsy pushed him down onto the bed on his back. Eggsy gave him a predatory grin as he climbed onto the bed and crawled over Tequila's body. 

"Ready for a ride cowboy?" Eggsy asked with a grin. 

"Oh yeah." Tequila replied. He held still as Eggsy positioned himself and slid down onto Tequila's cock. Tequila moaned and put his hands on Eggsy's waist. 

"God I love you're cock." Eggsy groaned. Tequila chucked and held on as Eggsy slowly started to ride him. After a few moments he got his stride and started to go faster. Eggsy was moaning, but that wasn't what Tequila wanted. Eggsy had been quite vocal before they had been interrupted and while the moaning was nice, what Tequila really wanted was screaming. He planted his feet and pushed Eggsy to rest against his thighs before starting to thrust up and pull Eggsy down into his thrusts. 

"Fuck!" Eggsy cried, his back arching. Tequila grinned and set a brutal pace, that Eggsy could hardly keep up with.

"Ah! Ah! Fuck! J-Jack!" Eggsy screamed, his nails digging into Tequila's chest. They continued this pace for the btter part of an hour, until Eggsy's thighs were trembling as he forced them to keep moving. 

"Gettin close darlin?" Tequila panted, he was getting tired too. Eggsy just nodded. Tequila reached up and started to stroke Eggsy in time with the thrusts. It only took a few more thrusts before Eggsy slammed down onto Tequila and clenched tightly around him as he came. 

"Fuck!" Tequila shouted. His body jerked up into Eggsy as he was pulled into his orgasm as well. They both panted as they finished and Eggsy slumped forward to rest on Tequila's chest. 

"Bloody hell that was good." Eggsy said. Tequila chuckled and rubbed up and down Eggsy's back. 

"What's going ta happen when I go back 'ome." Eggsy asked.

"What do ya mean? Not trying to get rid of me are ya?" Tequila asked. 

"Of course not idiot. I was just wonderin. Now tha I know we aren't gonna break up, how do ye want' to do the whole long distance ting?" Eggsy said, smacking Tequila's chest lightly.

"We might not have to." Tequila stated. 

"What do you mean?" Eggsy asked, propping himself up on Tequila's chest.

"Well, Champ and Merlin have been talking about one of the Statesmen going back to England with ya to help balance out the mission load until ya can get more agents. They're thinkin of sendin me." Tequila explained with a grin. 

"Thats brilliant!" Eggsy proclaimed happily, swooping down to kiss Tequila again. 

 

"Merlin!" Harry yelled as he burst into the observation room. 

"Yes Harry, what is it now?" Merlin asked, turning to face him. 

"It's Eggsy, I went to talk with him and he was with Agent Tequila again." Harry explained, looking quite frantic. 

"So what?" Merlin indulged. 

"Agent Tequila answered the door in a sheet." Harry deadpanned. 

"Harry, we've been over this. I told you they were close." Merlin said, rolling his eyes. 

"I didn't think they were that close!" Harry proclaimed.

"Well, they've only been officially dating fer about a week now." Merlin said with a patient smile.

"I don't like him. He's not good enough for Eggsy." Harry pouted 

"Harry, Eggsy is an adult and ye are nae his father. He's a big boy, he can make his own decisions." Merlin stated. 

"I still don't like it." Harry said.

"Oh Harry, come here. It's alright. Ye can't protect him forever." Merlin said as Harry sat in the chair next to him. 

"Well, at least they'll be separated when we go back home next week." Harry sighed. 

"Yeah, about that..." Merlin smiled.


End file.
